Previous attempts to recycle used asphalt-aggregate compositions in conventional dryer drums have been generally unsuccessful. Recycling of used materials of this type are most desirable since the basic raw materials, asphalt and aggregate, are available in significant quantities in older roads and other "black top" surfaces that have settled, cracked and otherwise deteriorated because of long exposure to weather, heat extremes and weight loads. Gradual heating and mixing of the used materials and addition of certain compositions, especially make-up asphalt, in order to achieve proper or desirable asphalt-aggregate ratios and penetration characteristics, are required in the recycling process. Attempts to accomplish this in the conventional rotatable dryer drums in which hot flame is introduced are not successful because a portion of the particles high in asphalt content which are directly exposed to the flame and the extremely hot gases in the hottest portion of the drum are overheated thus becoming burned and coked. This not only undesirably degrades the asphalt, thereby substantially affecting the resulting product, but also causes smoke and other noxious fumes and volatiles to be driven directly into the atmosphere. The result is an inferior product and is undesirable from an air pollution standpoint. It is to the elimination of these problems that the present invention is directed.